Known from DE 102 31 963 A1 is such a load carrier. The load carrier is guided on telescoping rails through the bumper. It is pulled out of the rearward structure of the vehicle for use.
BE 1012537 A6 discloses a load carrier that can be pulled out of the rearward structure of the vehicle on rollers. The load carrier extends nearly over the entire width of the vehicle, so that the entire bumper is pulled out.
At least one object of one embodiment of the invention is to further develop a load carrier of the kind mentioned at the outset, with which, given a vehicle equipped with a tailgate, the tailgate can still be opened even with the load carrier loaded. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.